


The Princess and the Witch

by Trashygaymeme



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashygaymeme/pseuds/Trashygaymeme
Summary: Morality is relative, especially when it involves a certain princess needing something.





	The Princess and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored and this was in my drafts so yeah here’s the first chapter of the princess and the witch.

The cold night stretched over the castle like the undead was breathing it’s frosty breath onto it’s windows. In the tallest tower, high up in the starless night sky, sat a tall wiry girl with slightly worn goggles upon her head, and under her feet a small orange cat.  
The girl scribbled something into parchment as she added an ingredient to the collection of tubes and beakers on her desk. Pulling the dirty goggles over her eyes she quickly added a drop of a bright purple liquid into the one of the foaming beakers turning it to a deeper shade of purple.  
Once the drop hit the liquid it erupted in a loud bang, starling the cat and causing the girl to flinch as the foam and purple gunk splattered her goggles. She sighed and jotted something down onto the parchment then straightened her goggles and, bending down to pet the orange tabby, she walked over to her window. 

Looking out at the kingdom and the quiet people all sleeping in their beds a determined look overtook her face. A small mischievous smile crept up her mouth as she quietly walked over to her bookshelf and picked out a book with a green cover.  
The script on the book was a light slightly scratchy and cramped one, spelling out “remedies and herbs for potions”. The girl quickly flipped through her book to find the page she was looking for and upon seeing an address she took out a small bound leather book she took with her and copied the address.  
She grabbed her bag excitement rushing through her veins as she pulled a couple of essentials from her shelf. She glanced at the small tiara siting on her bedside table and shook her head. There was no need for that.  
The princess emptied her wardrobe, messily strewing her clothes across the room, tying as many together as she could until the formed a long sturdy rope. She lugged a heavy brick, that had fallen loose of the wall during rain season, out from under her bed to her windowsill. Throwing part of the rope down to the forest floor below she pinned the rope to the rock. Smiling satisfied she took one last look at her room before heading out on her journey.  
She stepped onto the window ledge as her orange tabby cat jumped onto her shoulder and slid into her sack. The princess chuckled and pet the cat before dropping down onto the rope and beginning to climb down. Once she reached the bottom, she took off into a sprint hearing the nightly guards yelling behind her.  
She ran with the wind at her feet, as the line of trees that marked the beginning of the forest grew closer. Just make it to the trees and you’ll loose them, She thought to herself. She sprinted as hard as she could, her feet flying her arms pumping until the forest surrounded her casting darkness all around her until she blended in with the shadows.  
Pausing behind a large tree she painted trying to catch her breathe before continuing on her journey. The princess gathered her wits about her and moved on into the dark forest.  
——  
After an hour or so of traveling she came across a small cottage shrouded by trees. The moon was still shining brightly in the sky but it seemed a bit lighter out as if daybreak would soon emerge.  
The princess looked at her address and illustration and confirmed that this was indeed the house she was looking for. She crept slowly around the house avoiding the front door or windows until she got to the back, which seemed to be guarded by a large stone wall.  
Taking out a small pike from her pack, she slowly began to climb the wall, ever so carefully. Once she reached the top she started to come down the other side. 

Yet as she was piking down a stone came loose and sent her tumbling into the garden below with a large crash. She cringed and suddenly flew to her feet as the lights in the house turned on.She hid behind a large bush as the witch stormed out of the house into the garden searching for the intruder.  
The witch muttered a spell under her breath and an orb of light appeared and hovered over the garden bathing it with light, and therefore exposing the thieving princess.  
“What do you think you’re doing.” The witch demanded cold gas she glared at the girl.  
“I... I can explain!” Said the princess frantically.  
The with scorned and pulled up her sleeves as she prepared to do her worst. “οι άνδρες δεν θα σε αγαπήσουν!” The princess cringed as the witch declared the spell, her voice crackling with power.  
The witch looked at the frightened, pathetic princess and said one word, “ύπνος.”  
The princess immediately lost consciousness, and the blackness of sleep consumed her frightened soul. The last thing she saw before her slumber was the angry face of the witch above her. Then her head hit the pavement and she was out like a candle in a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> They have names I promise! It’s just I don’t wanna reveal them yet cuz it’s rekevent to the plot ;3. Tell me if ya liked this dudes and I’ll continue with it!!!


End file.
